Home
by Beloved of the Darkness
Summary: Team 7's finally coming home. But the one they came for isn't there. She's left, gone, vanished. Only a few have seen her, and they embarked on a journey to find her again. As team 7 join the hunt for Sakura, they will learn not all wolves are mercifull.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1.

disclaimer: blah blah blah dont own naruto blah blah blah...

thanks to the people who wanted me to continue

sakura – 17

sai/sasuke/naruto - 18

kakashi - 21

hey, I know the ages are completely messed up but bare with me.

--

The thundering of fifty paws pounding across the tundra went unheard to all but the barren rocks and choking dust that rose into the air in great billowing clouds behind the passage of the great beasts. Larger than any horse, tongues lolling, harsh bark-like sounds coming forth as they panted, gleaming eyes bright with something unreadable to humans.

14 wolves, larger than any kind known to humans, shot across the desert faster than any ninja, lopping across the endless wastelands in an easy, rocking gait. At their head a silver alpha – golden eyes gleaming with inhuman intelligence – ridden by a rose-haired, strikingly beautiful young woman. Undoubtedly human, but even a blind fool could not mistake her as such. For she who rode at the head of the massive pack held an unmistakeable air.

Wolf.

Wild, untameable, free they ran, never pausing in the endless journey, never faltering, living the true wolf way: on the hunt, on the run. On instinct.

Green irises surrounded by black, no whites like human eyes, gleamed in the bone-chilling animalistic intelligence famous to wolves. The wild, viscous smile that curved on her lips breathtakingly was imitated by her pack, fur puffing and ears pricking – wolf-smiles.

Fifty paws thundered across the uninhabited wastelands, dust clouds billowing out behind them, lopping effortlessly towards an unknown goal for the sheer joy of running that sang in their veins. The deadly predators, the unquestionable loyalty, the fierce joy of living the wolf way, untameable, wild, _free, _burst forth, all coming together in the ethereal, terrifyingly heartrending sound that was impossible to describe. The howls of 15 wolves rose in perfect unison, perfect harmony, blending together so you couldn't tell were one began and the other ended. A song that lasted through eternity.

"Untameable, wild, free. Untameable, wild, _**free**_!"

One man and three boys, well, more like four men, panted as they ran through the great forest that surrounded Konoha. They were so close to home, so nearly back to everything they loved, that stopping now (even though all their charka supplies were nearly drained) was out of the question. They each felt the tremor of dread that the though of their probably cold welcome invoked, but the desperate _need_ to see _her_ again far overrode anything else. They all felt the anguish of their betrayal to her, they all knew there was a chance they would not be forgiven. None of them knew what they would do if that happened. It was unthinkable. The silver-haired one grieved over what he knew she would think of him _**(never there, never there)**_The golden boy agonised over her safety, over what had happened when he wasn't there to protect her _**(cry, cry, cry)**_The artist's thoughts were a viscous circle, round and round his head, unshakable like _her __**(doesn't care, doesn't care)**_

But by far the worst was the dark boy, the avenging angel with his blood red eyes. He had hurt her, he knew, and hated himself for it. He had broken her heart to many times to count, he had broken _her_. He knew that if anyone was not forgiven it would be him. He knew there was a possibility of her hating him, and though the mere thought scorched his frozen heart he accepted it, welcomed it even. He deserved it, least of all from _her._ But still, he hoped beyond hope he would still have a place in her heart.

_**Weak, useless, burden, DEAD WEIGHT.**_

He had accepted his replacement, though he had been riddles with jealous hatred before. Naruto had told him that the fake artist had a place in her heart, was part of them. He would not deny her any happiness. After all he had been the one to strip her of it; a matter which pained him no end.

_**Annoying!Annoying!Annoying!Annoying!Annoying!Annoying!Annoying!ANNOYING!!**_

All had left her for her own good, to bring her happiness, and hoped she knew that, though they were not so foolish to believe she would accept that. They killed themselves inside for hurting her.

It had taken 5 years, but here they were, successful, needing her forgiveness and approval.

Team 7 was coming home.

It never occurred to them that they were too late.

-----------

Don't you dare flame this fic! ou can critise me all you like but leave the wolves alone!!!

K.


	2. AN penname changed! SORRY!

Author Note!!! IMPORTANT PLS READ!!!

Im so so so so soooooooorrry for not updating anything!!! I have virtually no access to a computer (exept in school where i cant upload fanfics). Im loaded with coursework deadlines and exams etc etc etc. I swear as soon as i tidy away everything ill start writting like mad!!! I wrote quite a bit already in the holidays so i just need to type them and upload them. Have some (or a lot ...) of patience pls!!!! Ill try to make the coming chaps/stories the best.  
Also:  
My pen-name has now changed from Ogami Ga-chan to Beloved of the Darkness!!!!! 


End file.
